Intraosteal implants are widely used in dental restorations to support fixed or removable prostheses where the natural root of a teeth has been lost.
One problem incurred by the implants is the correct positioning of an abutment or the like within the dental implant and to rotationally lock the abutment or the like thereon.
To alleviate the above problems various solutions have been proposed by the prior art including the solution of U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,381 wherein the implant is provided with a blind bore including a hexagonal shaped section exactly matching a complementary section on the abutment. Accordingly, the abutment can clamped in a rotationally stationary manner to the dental implant by means of a fixing screw extending through and engaging the abutment. In addition, the fixing screw threadingly engages the dental implant.
Furthermore, from EP-A-1 371 342 or EP-A-868 889 there is known a dental implant with slanted plane surfaces cooperating with complementary matching plane surfaces on an abutment or the like in order to keep the latter in an angularly fixed position. A dental implant with an oval blind bore is known from EP-A-1 205 158.
The above described known prior art dental implants, however, are not difficult to manufacture or do not provide for sufficient rotational stability of the abutment or a superimposed secondary part.